The present invention relates to the field of communications, and, more particularly, to antennas and wireless terminals incorporating the same.
The size of wireless terminals has been decreasing with, many contemporary wireless terminals being less than 11 centimeters in length. Correspondingly, there is increasing interest in small antennas that can be utilized as internally mounted antennas for wireless terminals. For example, challenges are presented for GPS, Bluetooth and the like antenna placement due to the small form factors and tight space requirements in applications such as wireless terminals.
Inverted-F planar antennas, for example, may be well suited for use within the confines of wireless terminals, particularly wireless terminals undergoing miniaturization. Typically, conventional inverted-F antennas include a conductive element that is maintained in a spaced apart relationship with a ground plane. Exemplary inverted-F antennas are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,538,604 and 6,380,905, which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.